


2.200 Miles

by Dusenka_sab



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Misha Collins, Fluff and Smut, Freckles, Kink, M/M, One Shot, One Year Later, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Post season finale, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Soft Misha, Top Jensen Ackles, Trenchcoat - Freeform, blowjob, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusenka_sab/pseuds/Dusenka_sab
Summary: What if Jensen drives his Impala for 2.200 miles to meet Misha one year after season finale?Add some kinks and interesting stuff on the back seat.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	2.200 Miles

**Author's Note:**

> I have some things to say about it:  
> First of all, I'm really sorry but I've never been in Bellingham (neither USA actually) that's why I've preferred not to describe places and landscapes.  
> Second, I know that Misha is top but he's so soft in this fic and I want to say that I'm sorry if he can seems a little bit "OOC" but I can't help it okay? I kinda like Hurt!Misha  
> Third: We don't really know what happened to Misha and why he wasn't there for the very last day of shooting. That's another reason why I didn't want to go into details about his feelings.  
> I like to think that Jensen has tried his best to protect him and not leave him alone.

_*1 year after the season finale*_

Misha, returning from a 3-mile run, still out of breath, can hardly believe in what he’s seeing.  
He has to blink several times as he takes small steps towards her.  
He looks around, with wide eyes and a red face, looking for someone.

When suddenly:

"Hi Mish!"

His thoughts are blown away by that voice.

 _His_ voice...

Jensen is behind him, with his arms crossed over his chest and a sassy smile on his lips.  
Misha perhaps turns too quickly to look at him and hardly stands up for the rapidity of the gesture.  
  
"What…- what are you doing here?"

"I came to say hi"

Misha takes a quick look at the Impala and immediately returns to stare at him.  
"did you drive 2,000 miles just to say hello?"

He is incredulous.

Jensen smiles back at him, he looks very tired  
"Well, I'm glad to see you too." He says with sarcasm and a hint of resentment in his voice.

Misha shakes his head with his deep blue eyes and a guilty expression on his face.  
"Sorry I'm ..."

"Do you want to go for a ride?" Jensen hurries to say

"Aren't you tired of driving?"

"Yes I am."  
Jensen throws him the keys of the Impala

"Are you serious?" Misha is perplexed and stares at the keys for a few moments more.  
Jensen gets into the car from the passenger side, in response and waits for Misha to do the same.

*

Misha feels excited as he quietly drives the Impala through the streets of Bellingham, while Jensen at his side glares at him, happy to be together.  
The younger one enjoys the ride, relaxing after all those vigilant hours of driving.  
Misha watches him from the mirror, sideways, because he knows that Jensen cannot see him. He finds him beautiful, even with the deep dark circles that furrow his wonderful green eyes.  
Misha stops the car at the entrance of the path to the lake and remains silent for a while, almost embarrassed, staring at the steering wheel.  
Jensen seems to notice it and after a first moment of hesitation, he decides to reach out for his friend and put his fingers through Misha's soft dark hair. He feels him stiffen, Jen is afraid he'd rushed things and is about to pull out his hand when Misha gives in to his touch and moves his head against his hand to receive more.

"I missed you" Misha confesses, finally fixing his gaze into Jensen's green one

"Me too."

Misha leans towards his friend, captures his lips and drags him into a kiss full of passion and feeling, but at the same time full of unspoken words and urgency.  
After endless minutes of tongues chasing each other and hands seeking and wandering around the body, they finally part with a smack.  
Misha has red lips and wide eyes, in a typical expression reminiscent of Castiel at the brothel.  
Jensen observes him, his lips in the same condition, but his eyes are sweet and his expression is relaxed.

"So, how does she look?" He refers to the car, gently stroking the dashboard

"It's perfect, a real gem. I'm glad you managed to get it."

"Me too, I begged a lot and in the end there she is."

Misha smiles, a broad and sincere smile of pure love for his colleague.  
Jensen opens the door to get out of the car and Misha follows him closely, then begins to walk towards the path.  
Jensen has both hands in the pockets of his dark jeans while he walks and Misha is a little ahead of him so Jensen can't help but notice his thick legs covered only by shorts.

The sky is covered with a light layer of clouds and the sun is about to set.

"You disappeared, Mish" Jensen comments, once he reached him and faced him.

"Well, I've been busy… at home." Misha's reply is stammered and he reaches out to scratch the back of his neck as he speaks.

"I see. " Jensen is not very convinced, but he doesn't want to push too hard.

"So where were you?" He finally asks, pursing his lips in a smirk as he points to his blue shorts

Misha looks down and smiles "I went for a run."  
  
“Can you?"

"Of course I can"

"I mean your hip"

"I'm fine Jen, I take it easy"

"You’re so hot in those" staring at his bottom side.

Misha chuckles embarrassed, covering his face with a hand

"No, I'm not"

Jensen laughs back "yes, you are."

They walk towards a bench not far from the lake, quietly enjoying the sunset for a while.

*

"Dinner tonight?" Jensen asks once in front of Misha's house

"Uhm, yeah okay."

"I'm inviting you on a date, show a little more enthusiasm."

Misha thins his eyes "A date?"

"That's right, like old times."

"I was the one who invited you out for dinner," Misha retorts

"You did it to woo me. Let me do it now." Jensen comes closer as he speaks and faces him boldly, placing his hands on his hips.

"I'll pick you up at 8:30," he says, a breath from his lips, just before turning and heading for the car.

"Wait, where are you going?" Misha awakens from the unchaste thoughts that his mind was already doing about Jensen's mouth and runs after him.

"I got a room, not far from here."

"Why? You can stay here."

"I don't want to bother, you didn't know I was coming"

"Please Jen, stay"

Jensen seems to think about it, he doesn't really want to disturb Misha and his family.

"Guys will be happy to see you again," continues Misha, hoping to convince him.

"Me too" he replies without hesitation, accompanying his words with an affirmative head gesture.

Misha turns around the car and stands in front of the trunk "I’ll help you carry everything inside."

"It’s just a bag."

Jensen opens the trunk to take out the bag and Misha notices something that immediately catches his attention.  
Folded in a corner of the compartment is a trench coat. His trench coat, or at least Castiel's trench coat.  
  
"why is it here?" The question comes out quite spontaneously

"Oh" Jensen blushes and chuckles nervously "I got one before I left the set."

"Why?"

"Well, I wanted something of yours, so I stole it and keep it here."

"Just like Dean." Misha comments enthusiastically

"That's right, but I won't give it to you this time. It's mine, it smells like you."

Misha doesn't know what to say, it rarely happens.  
He wasn't allowed to take a lot of his character’s stuff with him.

"shall we?" he finally says, pulling Jensen's bag out of the trunk.

*

"For how long will you stay?"  
Misha asks, as he cuts a piece of his steak

"I’m leaving tomorrow, Mish."

Misha turns to look at him, a surprised and melancholy expression on his face

"Tomorrow? You just got here."

Jensen simply nods as he takes a long sip of his beer.

"Why are you here, Jensen?"

"I told you, I came to say hello"

"That's all?"

"Well, that and to do this ..."  
And without ever interrupting eye contact with his colleague, he leans over the table to steal a kiss from his lips.

Misha arches his lips in a smirk, shaking his head embarrassedly

"I missed you, Mish. I missed you so much and feeling distant in these months made me think I should have done something to change the situation."

Jensen explains as he tries unsuccessfully to meet his colleague's gaze. Receiving no response, he decides to place a hand on the other’s one on the table to hold it.

"Nothing has changed for me, you know."

Misha is tempted to pull out his hand from Jensen’s grip, who instinctively squeezes it more.  
"No, I don’t. After Supernatural your life has changed, you went on, you met new people. I was afraid you had...."  
Misha looks down at the plate

"Forgot you?"

"Yes." Misha's response is not long in coming

"I never could. What we had..." Jensen thinks about it and correct himself immediately " ** _What we have_** , I could never forget it."

Misha turns his wrist under Jensen's grip and squeezes it back, crossing their fingers.

"I did so much to get you, I would never let you go, Jen" confesses Misha, his voice hoarse and eyes fixed on Jensen's, then he drag Jen’s hand to his mouth to place a kiss.

Jensen feels his face catching on fire and tries terribly not to show it, silently lowering his eyes to the plate before filling his mouth with a bit of meat.

"You can't escape, Jen. Your freckles don't lie."

Misha chuckles, running a finger over Jensen's straight freckled nose.

"You really have a thing for freckles." Jensen grumbles, still holding the piece of meat in his mouth.

"Only with yours, Jen. You’ve always been the only one I’ve been focused on."

*

"Will we end up in bed at the end of the night?" Misha's question is asked with such ease that it almost makes Jensen choke on beer.

"Oh it's in my plans, yeah" Jensen winks resolutely.

"Why don't we speed things up?"

Jensen doesn't have to hear it twice, so he suddenly asks for the bill.  
Misha spreads his lips in a kinky smile as he begins to unbutton his shirt.  
Jensen observes his gesture and mechanically licks his lower lip, he feels his arousement growing harder and that extra inch of skin uncovered doesn't help.  
He already feels his erection pressing desperately against the tight fabric of his trousers and he must do something as soon as possible if he doesn’t want to suffer.

When the waiter finally brings the bill, Jensen is already getting his wallet out of his pocket, but Misha anticipates him, leaving some bucks on the table.

"Let’s go"

Jensen is tipsy, you can tell it by the way he walks as he tries to reach his beloved impala in the parking lot.  
He has one arm on Misha's shoulders and giggles playfully as he deposits kisses along his partner's neck. At some point he starts singing something Misha can’t understand, he loves Jensen's voice and is grateful that it's singing right in his ear but he also needs to kiss him, so he catch Jensen's lips and his voice dies in a moan inside Misha's mouth.  
Jensen surrounds Misha's waist with both arms while his are around the other’s neck hugging him without stopping the kiss.

Soon Jensen finds himself slammed with his back against the impala and the door handle badly pocking his hip.  
"Easy, tiger."

Misha rolls his eyes to the dark sky above them, with messy hair and parted lips.  
Jensen gets in the car and starts the engine of his beloved baby, while Misha has to appeal to his self-control not to jump on him here and now.

"Where are we going?" Misha asks on the way

"I still have a room booked at the hotel, remember?"

Misha nods and reaches out to kiss Jensen's neck, testing and biting the warm, slightly sweaty skin.

"What if we make out now, in the car?" Misha asks lewdly in Jensen's ear, as he nips his earlobe and takes his hand to shove it between his legs and on his hard-on.

Also this time Jensen doesn’t have to hear it twice.

*

"Supernatural teaches that this is not a good idea." Jensen gasps as he moves over Misha in the back seats of the Impala and is trying to finally unbutton that shirt, going to kiss every strip of uncovered skin.

"Have sex in a car?" Misha asks, as he’s doing the same with Jensen’s shirt.

“Have sex in a car, in the middle of nowhere."  
Jensen concludes

"Supernatural teaches you how to defend yourself from any attacks ... Ah!" Misha lets out a groan when Jensen bites his nipple.  
  
"I'm not afraid, I have an angel with me"  
Jensen replies, with a smirk to arch his lips, just before putting his hands on Misha's jeans and pulling them down together with the underwear.

Then Misha sees him lift his head and part his lips.

"Speaking about that, I have a crazy kink for you wearing the trench coat."

Misha tilts his head to the right, a confused expression on his face.  
"What do you mean?"

Jensen doesn't answer, gets out of the car -half naked- opens the trunk of the impala and takes out Castiel's trench coat.  
"Wear it" he orders as he hands the jacket to his colleague, once back on top of Misha.  
Misha purses his lips in a smirk when he understands Jensen's intentions

"Well ..." He grabs the trench coat and puts it on, realizing how much he missed the feeling of having it on and how strange it was not to have other clothes, it was almost wide.

"You kinky bastard"  
Misha shakes his head giggling nervously, this makes him feel more horny.

A satisfied Jensen enjoys the scene while he is comfortably seated on the other side of the seat, completely naked now, absently stroking the throbbing erection between his legs.

Misha knees between Jensen's bow-legs and bends over to reach his erection with his mouth.  
Jensen slips his fingers through his dark hair and tightens the locks, following the movement of his head.  
He couldn't have wished for anything better. Misha completely naked, covered only by the trench coat giving him a blowjob.  
Jensen closes his eyes, his head leans against the window of the impala and his mouth opens to let moans out.  
Misha, between his legs, sucks Jensen's cock with his head going up and down at a steady pace and in the meantime brings a hand between his own legs to give some attention to his forgotten erection.  
His moans die on Jensen's thick, throbbing member, which makes him shudder and arouse even more, if that's possible.

"You're driving me crazy"

Misha raises his head and points his blue, languid gaze into Jensen's needy one.  
That flushed face, the conspicuous freckles and the firm hands in Misha's hair.  
He urges him to get closer, pushing his head against his to stick the tongue in his mouth without much ceremony.  
Misha clings to Jensen, sits astride his pelvis, the trench coat slows down his movements, but he has no intention of taking it off.  
He does it for Jensen.  
Only for Jensen.  
  


Jensen has both hands on Misha's tight hips, under the trench coat and tests with his lips every portion of skin he can reach on his chest.  
Misha moves on top of Jensen, rubbing their erections together, until he decides to take them both in his hand and move them up and down in a pleasant torture.

"Misha" Jensen pronounces his name amid groans and kisses him again and again and again…  
Then he brings two fingers to separate their lips and slips them between Misha's, red and full, more than usual.  
Misha doesn’t wait, he sucks his fingers, licks them vehemently and when the other thinks they are wet enough, he takes them out of that mouth capable of giving him pleasure to take them between his cheeks and push only one inside him.

Misha is not too bothered and manages to relax immediately after the intrusion, but when the fingers become two, he finds himself wincing on Jensen's legs who feels him tighten around his fingers.

"You don't want to take me like this after months of abstinence." comments Misha with his face buried in the hollow of Jensen's neck, while his hand is going to grip the long strands of Jensen's hair.

Jensen turns to deposit a kiss on his bristly beard cheek and shakes his head, then begins to slowly rotate his fingers.  
"I'll be delicate, as you always are with me." He whispers in his ear, while with his other hand he strokes Misha's back from above the trench coat.

Jensen gets his partner is ready by the way he starts moaning in his ear, so he takes his fingers out and pushes Misha to lie on his back against the seat. In response, the dark-haired man grunts at the sudden change of position.

"Relax"

Misha nods, the erection lays on his stomach, eager for attention, Jensen is between his legs, his hand on his soaring member and directs towards Misha's rim.

He pushes the tip slowly and feels Misha instinctively pulls back  
"Sorry"

Jensen shakes his head in an imperceptible movement and reassures him with half a smile, just before trying again, pushing himself slowly inside him  
This time Misha fights against himself, trying to relax and welcome him inside him, for his entire length.  
When Jensen fills him completely, he stops to stare at the man below him, who has his eyes closed and one hand covering half of his face.  
Jensen does not dare to move, leans slightly on Misha's chest and deposits some kisses on his nipples, neck and finally the sweaty face of the dark-haired man. Then one hand travels up to his erection to begin moving at a brisk and pleasant pace.  
Misha gasps, moves under his body and wraps his legs around Jensen's hips

"It's ok, you can move now"

Jensen immediately pleases him, starting to push himself inside Misha, who is tight and hot and this mix of sensations is driving him really crazy.  
Misha screams without bothering to hide his pleasure mixed with pain.  
"You're tight, Mish" Jensen manages to say between groans

"If I had known you were coming, I would have been prepared."

Jensen continues to move inside him with decisive movements of the pelvis. And he has to slow down as soon as possible, if he doesn't want to end everything right away.  
"Give me a second, I don't want it to end" Jensen's voice is hoarse and hits Misha's erection directly, as he is forced to slow his hips to a halt.  
Misha is eager under him and slowly continues to move -he really can’t help- then puts a hand on the back of Jensen's neck and draws him in a wet kiss.

Jensen recovers quickly and returns to push harder inside Misha, who separates from his lips to let out a moan louder than the others when Jensen gets to touch that magic spot inside him.  
As Misha starts moving his hand over his erection, it doesn't take long for him to cum: so with a few more strokes from Jensen, he cums and spills over his stomach, eyes closed and mouth open to call his name.  
Jensen finds him beautiful, and that view is enough for him to give in to the charm of orgasm and pour himself completely inside Misha, with a loud whine.  
Jensen collapses exhausted in Misha's arms, his face resting on his chest and one hand on his face, absently caressing a cheek. He is short of breath, is panting and keeps his eyes closed, in an attempt to calm himself after the orgasm.  
Misha surrounds his shoulders with his arms wrapped in the trench coat and enjoys the sensation of his warm and heavy body against his own even if his breath is difficult to regulate with Jensen's weight, but he doesn't care.

"Jen?"

Jensen resumes the circular motion on misha's cheek, he was about to fall asleep.

"Yup?"

"I love you"

Jensen lifts his face from his man's chest and stares at him, whispering "me too" then spreads comfortably on Misha and sighs happily.

“Jen?” tries again

"Yup" Jensen is exhausted

“I can’t breath”

He burst out laughing, trying to raise himself from his lover, clumsily trying to straight up enough to clean himself with a random shirt. He’s about to do the same with Misha but he suddenly stops staring at him while he’s attempting to take off the trench.

“Don’t” he comes up making Misha’s eyes widen a bit. Then he grabs his phone from the forgotten pocket of his trousers. Opens the camera and takes some shots of misha’s dirty body.

“what’s going on there?”

"You in trench coat, the impala and the best sex ever. I couldn't let this moment to get lost."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I hope you enjoyed it because it wasn't easy for me to write this fic.  
>   
> Leave some love and kudos please 🥺


End file.
